In the field of wireless control of remote electronic systems, technological advances have been developed to improve convenience, security, and functionality for the user. One example is a trainable transceiver for use with various remote electronic systems, such as security gates, garage door openers, lights, and security systems. A user trains the trainable transceiver by, for example, transmitting a signal from a remote controller in the vicinity of the trainable transceiver. The trainable transceiver learns the carrier frequency and data code of the signal and stores this code for later retransmission. In this manner, the trainable transceiver can be conveniently mounted within a vehicle interior element (e.g., visor, instrument panel, overhead console, etc.) and can be configured to operate one or more remote electronic systems.
Further advances are needed in the field of wireless control of remote electronic systems, particularly in the case of using automotive electronics to control remote electronic systems. As automotive manufacturers are adding increased electronic systems to the vehicle to improve convenience, comfort, and productivity, simplifying the interface and control of these electronic systems is also becoming increasingly important. In addition, as automotive manufacturers are adding increased electronic systems to the vehicle, providing greater control over more systems is also becoming increasingly important.
Navigation systems, such as the global positioning system, vehicle compass, distance sensors, and other navigation systems, are being added to vehicles to provide navigation information to the vehicle occupants. On-board navigation systems also present opportunities to improve existing electronic systems to take advantage of vehicle location data which was not previously available.
What is needed is an improved wireless control system and method for wireless control of a remote electronic system from a vehicle, wherein the location of the vehicle is used to improve the convenience by customizing the functionality of the wireless control system. Further, what is needed is a system and method of customizing inputs for a wireless control system on a vehicle for wireless control of a remote electronic system based on the location of the vehicle. Further still, what is needed is a transmitter for wirelessly controlling a plurality of remote electronic systems through a single input.
The teachings hereinbelow extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above-mentioned needs.